Unloved
by IKasha
Summary: One-Shot. Kagome and Inuyasha are a happy couple, or so Kagome thought. Her whole world crashes down upon her in one simple conversation. What happens between the two?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

So, this story is based off of a combination of a conversation that I had with someone and the song "Leave the Pieces" by the Wreckers which I had been listening to when I wrote the story. I hope you enjoy.

**Unloved**

One night by the camp fire, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves alone, an incredibly rare occurrence for the couple. Because of their solitude, Kagome was curled up against Inuyasha's side with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. The two sat with their backs against a large oak tree watching the dancing flames a few feet away from them. This rare opportunity was the perfect chance for Kagome to speak to Inuyasha about his recent weird behavior.

"Inuyasha." Kagome started, hesitant about how she would broach the subject, she didn't want to upset him or say the wrong thing. Gaining the strength to continue she said his name again to fully gain his attention. "Inuyasha, you've been distant lately. We hardly talk much anymore, and even then we barely get past the pleasantries. I'm lucky if I get more than a 'hey' from you. What's going on?" The strength she was feeling began to falter when he looked at her with his large golden orbs that swam with a multitude of mixed emotions.

"Kagome, I." He started, his voice breaking up slightly as he shook his head in order to clear his mind. "We need to talk. I haven't been myself lately; I can honestly say that I haven't. I care about you, I do, and I always will. But I'm beginning to think that my feelings for you aren't what I originally believed them to be. I'm beginning to realize that a large amount of what I feel for you is purely physical. I'm trying to like you as something more than a physical attraction; I want it to be deeper than that."

After hearing what Inuyasha had to say, Kagome broke away from his grasp and scurried several inches away from him shaking her head and tears began to prick at her eyes. "What was he saying? This couldn't be true. I thought he loved me." Kagome thought furiously to herself as she stared at Inuyasha with wide brown eyes full of pain.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he slowly reached out one clawed hand towards her, trying to grasp her smaller one within his own. "Kagome. I understand if you're angry at me. Shit, I would be angry at me if I was in your position. I completely understand if you hate me, or don't want to talk to me again. It's just, I." Inuyasha was abruptly caught off as Kagome furiously started to shake her head flinging several glistening droplets around her.

"I'm, I'm not mad Inuyasha. I could never be mad at you." The crying girl said to the hanyou. "Upset? Definitely, but not mad. But, you don't love me anymore? Why? Why court me and tell me how much you care for me just to completely turn around and tell me the opposite?" By now the young girl was crying uncontrollably, the pain and heartache becoming increasingly unbearable.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I had wanted to tell you earlier, but we never had time alone. One of our friends were always around, or that damn wolf, or my stupid half-brother. We never had time alone. It's my fault though. It's my entire fault. I should have manned up and told you when I realized this. I shouldn't have been leading you on." Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was incredibly upset over this whole ordeal, he may not love her like she thought, but he still cared enough for her to not want to see her cry.

Everything Inuyasha said, every word he uttered out of his beautiful lips became the equivalence of a sharp dagger being driven further and further into her bleeding and breaking heart. After several minutes of Kagome's uncontrollable sobbing, she finally regained some of her composure, when she was able to speak without a wave of tears overpowering her again she began to speak to Inuyasha again. "I appreciate you telling me this Inuyasha. I truly do, I just wish you would have told me this earlier. Actually I wish you would have realized this before you told me how much you loved me. Was everything between us a lie? But Inuyasha, it hurts this all hurts so much." Kagome moaned out the last part as she clutched a shaky had against her chest, trying desperately to dull some of the emotional pain.

"Kagome, please, please don't be sad. I had to tell you, I couldn't keep this from you. Waiting this long had been hard enough; I can't lie or keep secrets from you. But I understand if you hate me, or if you never want to talk to me again."

"Don't be sad?" Kagome snapped whipping her face around to stare Inuyasha directly in the eyes. "You cannot honestly expect me to not be sad over this. You're breaking up with me; of course I'm going to be sad. But it's worse than that, I'm hurting because of this. But you know how I feel about you; I love you, and so hearing that in all actuality you don't love me in return, yes Inuyasha that is incredibly heartbreaking." Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself enough to continue. "You would have to be absolutely stupid to believe that I could ever hate you. I will never be able to hate you, no matter what. And not being able to ever talk to you again would be even worse than this. I could never live with myself if I was the one that caused us to never talk."

Taking a calming breath of his own, Inuyasha looking directly into Kagome's chocolate orbs and began to speak. "I understand. But I did the one thing that I never wanted to do. I hurt you. You should be angry at me; you should be yelling at me and calling me a bastard and any other name you could think of. I deserve it. I deserve your hate and anger."

"You are stupid! I just told you I could never hate you. What part of that do you honestly not understand? I love you! I just hurt, so much, it won't go away." Kagome quietly whispered the last part moving her shaky gaze from Inuyasha to the grass below her.

"I love you too." Inuyasha muttered just loud enough for Kagome to hear.

When she returned her eyes to Inuyasha's figure, he had been shocked to notice that instead of the sadness and pain that had been present in her eyes they were now full of anger and pain. "You love me? How can you tell me that you love me? After everything you just said to me, what right do you honestly have to tell me that?"

After a long pause as Inuyasha contemplated her words he sighed and rose to his feet. "You're right. How can I say that to you? I already hurt you so much, saying those words only make it worse. I'm sorry." When the last two words were uttered from his lips he gave Kagome one last smile before slowly walking away from the campsite, disappearing into the darkness of the woods.

Finally being alone, Kagome broke down completely. She crumpled into herself as loud sobs wracked her small and frail body. The pain was indescribable, in the process of a few minutes the one man that she ever loved had completely ripped out and tore her heart into tiny shreds.

**The End**

A/N: Wow, this was a lot harder to write than I had anticipated. Maybe it was too early, I don't know. I just hope my readers liked it, I know it's really sad, I'm not usually a fan of sad stories and I almost never write them. But writing a sad story is pretty fitting when you're in a depressed mood.


End file.
